


From the Battlefield

by Sarara



Series: The Prince and his Galra [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is a good dad, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Dads of Mamora - Freeform, Everyone is Supportive, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Prince Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Slave Keith, Slave Trade, Slavery, it's alright Lance did it for you, kangst, seriously someone give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara/pseuds/Sarara
Summary: He looks back at the boy who is still crouched on the floor.A Galra slave he just saved by purchasing.The fact hits him like a ton of brick, making him stagger back in horror. What has he done? Altea had banned any type of slave trading for decades and here he is, a prince no less, participating in one. He had just broken one of the laws of his own kingdom.Holy quiznack his father is going to kill him- Allura is going to kill him.





	From the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I took a 300 words scene from 'Looking Back' and somehow made it into a +10,000 words fic. What the hell is wrong with me?!
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy this second installment of the series. I already have a couple of scenarios planned out but when will I get around to write them depends on my inspiration. 
> 
> I want to give a shout-out to both of my wonderful betas, [a-little-hot-mess](http://a-little-hot-mess.tumblr.com/) and [smittenhufflepuff](https://smittenhufflepuff.tumblr.com/) who helped me with this fic. God knows how bad my grammar is. Please go check out their tumblr page, you won't be disappointed I promise.  
> 

** From the Battlefield **

 

“Prince Lanciel! Where are you? Please come back to lesson we still have a lot more to uncover.” The distressed voice of the royal tutor carried throughout the hallway as he ran around trying to locate the tell-tale mop of white hair behind curtains and stone columns. The staff looked on in pity, quite used to the picture by now. The prince’s lesson avoiding shenanigans were quite infamous around the castle.

 

At the tender age of twelve, the prince is well into the rebel age and will do anything to get out of sitting still and learn about the kingdoms histories and cultures. Before, it was the princess who was the leader in their duo. Dragging her little brother by the hand through the winding hallway and corridors, discovering the hidden doors and hatches, by the age of fifteen and eleven both the princess and prince had memorized the passageways of the entire castle- hidden ones and air vents included. It was hell for the tutor.

 

Then at the annual summer berry festival this year King Alfor had announced that Allura will become the next ruler of Altea. The people cheered for the princess as she stepped forward and made her first public speech as the official heir to the throne. Altea never had the tradition of having the oldest as the next successor or that only boys can rule and many of Altea’s great rulers were female.

 

Lance hung back, looking at her with pride. His father, with a look of worry on his face, placed his hand on his shoulder and Lance’s heart swelled at the show of concern. His father was worried that he would be disappointed at not being chosen as the next ruler.

 

He reached up to lay his hand over his father’s and gave him a bright smile. Alfor smiled happily back and squeezed his son’s shoulder as they both looked at Allura speaking to the people with confidence. It’s not like he thought Lance would make a bad king- quite the opposite really. If he had chosen Lance, he was positive his son will become the most beloved king in the history of Altea.

 

Lance is charming and was born with a silver tongue. Everyone who ever met him was always pulled into his orbit- especially Allura. When they were little she would fawn over the prince, demanding to be the one to carry him everywhere and would become really upset when he was taken away for any reason at all. She had mellowed down as they grew older but still insisted on including him in all her escapades.

 

Alfor also knew his son was smart- a fact that many didn’t know since it’s mostly hidden by his tendencies to skip out on his lessons (a behavior cultivated from many years of following Allura’s example).

 

His son would have made a great king but he felt that the role did not quite suit him, it would be too restricting. Lance would do better in an environment with more freedom. Allura, on the other hand, would strive in it. She is strict and unforgiving of any ill-deeds but is compassionate and forgiving of unintentional mistakes. The people may love Lance, but Allura command their respect and that is a quality more suited for a ruler in his opinion.

 

It made him breathe easier to know that Lance was not upset that he had chosen his sister over him- it would pain him deeply if this cause a rift between his children.

 

If Lance said he’s not disappointed then he would be lying, there’s a small bit of bitterness that blossomed the moment Allura’s name was called instead of his, but it withered the next instance when he realized what it meant. It meant he was no longer in the run of being the next king. Of course, the lessons will still continue- nothing is certain and something might happen to make him more suitable for the position- but the amount compared to the heir is like night and day. Also, during this peaceful time, the chance of an assassination attempt was near to zero.

 

He was free.

 

Lance was free to be whatever he wanted, and it was exhilarating.

 

Maybe he’d become an actor. No one said a prince can’t be one and princess Milleta were an Altean sweetheart seventy years ago. Maybe he’d sign up to be a pilot for the Lions, a project currently in development as the next military weapon of Altea. Even if they’re called military weapons but the Lions were meant to act more as a protector of the planet than to be used in any war. Getting to fly one of them would be so cool.

 

Whatever, he’d think about it later, he still had plenty of time.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

That was half a year ago.

 

Allura had to stop every bad behavior after that day on the balcony and took the increased amount of lessons in her stride. She’d become more calm and refined like a switch had been flipped, and maybe it had. She had told him later that night when it was only the two of them lying on the bed in her room that something happened to her during that speech. She said it’s like her eyes were finally open and she saw the people for the first time, her people, who looked at her with such brilliant smile and dazzling eyes and she wanted nothing more than to be the best for them.

 

Lance is sure she can do it and is happy for her.

 

But that also meant she stopped coming with him to the city. It was a bit lonely, he was so used to having his sister with him that now she’s busy it made the prospect of sneaking out lose some of its appeals.

 

That does not mean he stopped though, oh no, anything beats studying.

 

So here he is, making a beeline for the stable. He can hear the screaming of his tutor as he rode off to the city his cloak billowing behind him.

 

As he gets nearer he slows down the Lopus- a six legged orange-furry creature with three eyes; a long neck; a stout nose and two shiny black horns. Its fast feet and docile nature made it a perfect vessel for traveling. He pulls down his hood till his eyes are barely visible to cover all of his hair, a sign of the royal bloodline, and nudges the Lopus forward into the bustling city square.

 

He steers off the main road into a small alleyway and stops in front of a clinic where he usually ties his Lopus to the post out front before making his way to the city square.

 

“Hey Lance, I just finished baking these want some?” Tavir, a bakery owner, calls out to him.

 

He and Allura sneaked out enough times for them to be remembered as the hooded siblings, Lance and Fala, who occasionally frequent the city.

 

He smiles as Lance make his way towards him and holds out the bread- already in a paper bag. Lance makes a move to pull out his money pouch but Tavir stops him.

 

“It’s on the house”

 

“Are you sure” Lance looks at him hesitantly- he’s a prince he shouldn’t take his people’s goods for free.

 

“I insist”, the bag was pressed into his palm and he looks at the cloaked boy expectantly, “go on, try it, it’s fresh from the oven.” Lance tentatively pulls apart a piece and pop it into his mouth and his eyes light up instantly, “this is delicious Tavir”, the baker puffs up at the praise, “of course, I made it didn’t I.” the young prince chuckles before saying his thanks and walks away.

 

He didn’t notice that Tavir was still looking after him as well as some of the other store owners. The prince thought he was subtle but a kid is still a kid, thinking they’ve fooled the adult when actually it’s them that got fooled into a false sense of security. It’s taken a few visits until the townspeople realized who the two cloaked visitors are, it’s not hard really with how the way they held themselves and the occasional slip of the hood, but what really gives them away is no kids walk around the town with _that_ much money. At first, some were skeptical, but after a while, the evidence can’t be ignored any longer so the townspeople agreed to keep playing dumb, let the siblings have their fun, but also keep a close eye on them.

 

Lance kept walking, greeting people who called out to him left and right, while continuing to stuff the bread into his mouth. This is really good, he has to remember to buy some to give to Allura, Coran, and father. He leaves the busy part of the square and walks toward the trading post.

 

The trading post is always fun to visit, many species near and far came to either do business or relax. It’s always bustling with activity sometimes even more so than the city square. Large groups of colorful aliens pile down from dozens of different ships; some chatting loudly and some carrying huge cargo waiting to be sold. Lance likes looking at them from the bridge, trying to match the features with the planets each one came from.

 

He walks past an alleyway beside a hotel most mercenaries like to frequent as it’s near the docking point and stops short when he heard a sharp yelp. He peers into it and found no one but starts to become aware of angry shouts and quiet whimpers. It seems like the path leads to the back of the hotel where the people can park their animals and carts.

 

Curious and a bit worried for the owner of the whimpers, he starts to make his way towards the sound. The sight that greets him is not a pleasant one and make him grit his teeth. There, in the small open space, is a tall burly alien- a male if the deep grunting voice is any indication- looming over the fallen form of a smaller being who also looks male.

 

A Galra.

 

No one in the whole entire universe cannot not recognized the telltale purple fur, large ears, and glowing golden eyes. Once a race that threatened to take over the universe with their vicious ways and domineering nature. They were so closed that planets and empires, near and far, allies and enemies pushed aside their differences and made a temporary peace treaty to form a galactic alliance called ‘Voltron’. A league of the best warrior hell-bent on stopping the Galra at all cost.

 

Red sector, brave and ruthless with fighting skills to match. Blue sector, the best marksmen the universe had ever seen. Yellow sector, an impenetrable wall protecting the base and the main ship. The Green sector was a gathering of the most brilliant minds that work to create miracles. Lastly is the Black sector, a network of spies scatter across the whole universe each in small groups collecting information and spreading out lies, stage a coup and carry out assassinations.

 

After long last Voltron manage to take down the Galra Empire and the alliance managed to remain allies after it all. The remaining Galra were captured and imprisoned.

 

Several decades later they’re now a race of slaves.

 

Hate for the Galra was instilled into kids by the adults who were still angry at the war and many grow up feeling like the Galra owes them something- even the children, who were not born during the war, were not pardon from the harsh treatment and hateful glare. Children like the one being kicked in front of him whimpering on the dirty floor.

 

A box oozing out green a purple liquid lay off on the side, the little one must have dropped it and angered his master. Mistake or not it gives the man no right to dole out this harsh a punishment to a boy barely half his size but Lance is not stupid enough to take on someone twice his size.

 

So he settles for the pacifist way.

 

“Hey mister, you better stop. Anymore and he might die- then who would carry your stuff?”

 

The man turns swiftly to face him, his face pulls into a hard scowl, “my _stuff_ is all damaged thanks to this useless trash.” Another hard kick to emphasize his point. The boy is coiled into a ball, his whole frame shaking with every choking sob he makes. The cry cut right through Lance’s heart- the boy is so small and pitiful and Lance wants nothing more than to scoop him up in his arms and hold him close.

 

“QUIET!” The boy instantly stiffens and tries to suppress his sounds the best he could.

 

His blood boils and the urge to make the man pays nearly consume him.

 

The Galra might be wrong but that was the past and his parents are a firm believer of everyone is their own person. The action of a race doesn’t define it as a whole. That’s why Kolivan and some others were able to live here, not without some opposition from the council and outright disdain from some of the staff, but it’s better than most places- at least here they are seen as people.

 

What this man is doing to the boy is not what people do to people.

 

He bites back his snarl and schools his face back to a pleasing smile, the edge a bit sharp but the man didn’t notice. He has to get the boy away from him immediately.

 

“Tell you what mister: I’ll buy everything in that box as well as the Galra right there.”

 

The man looks at him incredulously, not believing what the boy in front of him is saying. Can you blame him? This boy came out of nowhere offering to buy his damaged goods and his Galra slave, a small feeble one he got for free after winning a bet who can’t do a single thing right.

 

“Are you crazy, boy?”

 

A small pouch is tossed at his feet. He looks at the other and bends down to pick up the pouch, eyes never once leaving the boy who stares right back at him- still wearing that smile that makes him think of a dangerous animal. He opens it up to find a bunch of gold coins that makes his mouth goes dry, these are worth more than his goods and slave- hell it’s even worth more than his ship!

 

“Deal.” he quickly announces and pockets the pouch.

 

“That Galra is yours now, no take back,” And he spins on his heels, quickly entering back into the hotel in case the boy change his mind. “Fool.” He couldn’t help muttering to himself as the door closes behind him.

 

Lance glares at the door and takes a deep breath, willing his anger to go away. He looks back at the boy who is still crouched on the floor, shivering slightly, having no idea of the exchange that just happens.

 

A boy he just saved.

 

A Galra slave he just saved by purchasing.

 

The fact hits him like a ton of brick, making him stagger back in horror. What has he done? Altea had banned any type of slave trading for decades and here he is, a prince no less, participating in one. He had just broken one of the laws of his own kingdom.

 

Holy quiznack his father is going to kill him- _Allura_ is going to kill him.

 

He swallows thickly thinking of the punishment he’s going to get before a hiccup catches his attention. The Galra boy quickly clamps his hand over his mouth, still taking his last master’s command to heart. The sight makes Lance’s heart melt. Whatever will happen to him can’t be worse than what this boy has been through. He slowly kneels beside the shaking form and places his hand on the other’s back.

 

“Hey it’s alright now, you don’t have to be quiet anymore.”

 

The boy quickly looks up at the new sound to meet with a hooded figure and his master nowhere in sight. He starts to panic. Who is this stranger and where is his master? Has his master left him? He quickly gets up on shaky legs to go find the man when a hand prevents him from going any further.

 

“Where are you going? We need to get someone to look at your injuries!” He frowns, this stranger does not understand that he needs his master to live. No one will give food, shelter or work to a Galra. Alone they will either die from starvation or get beaten to death by the side of the streets by someone who can’t stand the sight of them. The hand held on tighter making him more frustrated so he spins around and swipes out blindly. A shriek jolts him out of his anger as crimson liquid spilled out from the stranger’s hand. He looks at it, terrified. He’d hurt someone, oh god _he’d hurt someone_ of a higher standing. What will become of him now? Is he going to die? Please, he doesn’t want to die.

 

“HEY!” A hand on his wrist pulls him out of his dark thoughts. He’s breathing hard, is he hyperventilating? “It’s alright I’m not mad ok? So calm down.” The voice was soft and devoid of any anger but he is not ready to let down his guard yet- no one cannot be angry at getting hurt, not to mention by a slave like him.

 

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to hurt you please believe me.” The boy’s voice was borderline panicking- just shy of groveling by his feet and Lance tighten his hold on the other’s wrist to prevent him from doing just that.

 

“I believe you, no need to be scared. Why are you in such a hurry? Where are you going?”

He suddenly remembers what he needs to be doing, “I need to find my master and apologize to him so if you’ll excuse me.”

 

“There’s no need for you to do that,” He looks at the stranger blankly not understanding what he means.

 

“Your master just sold you to me.”

 

A shock runs through his body. Again. He’s been sold _again_. He just got passed around from one person to another like trash that nobody wants and he _hates_ it. He hates his life, his whole entire existence. Now this stranger is his new master and he’s forced to just accept it. He wants to cry.

 

Lance looks at the boy worriedly as he stands there quietly looking at the floor, ears flat against his skull. Is he afraid? He thought he made it quite clear that he’s not mad or is it something else. Is it the hood? Must be the hood, he won’t trust someone who won’t show him their face either.

 

He looks around to make sure that they’re alone before clearing his throat, catching the boy’s attention. He reaches his hand up and pulls back his hood revealing his face and hair.

 

The Galra boy lets out a quiet gasp, his golden eyes open wide. Never in his life has he ever seen anyone as breathtaking as the boy before him. His hair as pure and fluffy looking as the cloud which contrasts beautifully with his dark skin but the thing that captures his attention the most is the eyes. The brightest blue he had ever seen, like a clear summer day.

 

“Hi I’m Lanciel but you can call me Lance.” The stran-his _new master_ is smiling at him and it makes him feel emotions he’s not familiar with. No one ever smiled at him before, not this happy kind like they’re happy to talk to him, he really does not know what to feel.

 

“What’s your name?” The question startled him and he bites his lips frowning, but his master is still looking at him and he needs to answer.

 

“I don’t have one”, his ears flatten against his head sullenly. Born from slaves and sold off as one as soon as he can work, he barely remembers his parents’ faces let alone his name. He might have one once but no one had called him that for so long he already forgot it. His master frowns at him and he stiffens. Was he angry at the answer?

 

“What do you mean? Everyone has a name. What did your last master call you?”

 

“Usually he called me boy or you and sometimes, when he’s angry, trash.” He can feel more than see the ferocious look that consumes the boy’s feature, atmosphere around him seems to shift and twist, he braces himself for what to come. He’s not proud of it but he’d taken a lot of beatings in his short span of life and he’s sure whatever his new master will do to him cannot be worse than what the previous one did. So he squares his shoulder and tries to stretch himself to his full height, his stomach stings from the beating but he grit his teeth and persevere. Come, he’s ready.

 

Lance is seething. He wants to storm into the hotel and wring that bastard’s neck. How dare he? How could he? To do something so horrible, so _vile_ , to a boy younger than him no less. He looks at the boy again but his face must have been something else if the boy’s flinch is any indication. Still, he takes in the other’s stance and feels his anger subside. The boy has a defensive stance, he must have been preparing himself for a punishment, but there’s something. Still a little hunched over, ears still flat against his skull and tear tracks are still prominent on his face but Lance can see there’s fire in those eyes. Despite his sorry state a tick ago the boy spirit is not yet broken, a dull shimmer under a pile of ashes but still there waiting to be fan anew. A sense of pride overwhelms him and he smiles as a name came to mind.

 

“Keith”

 

The boy’s ear perked up and Lance finds it absolutely adorable.

 

“From now on your name is Keith”

 

“Keith”, the boy, _Keith_ , test the sound on his tongue. It rolled off weirdly but not unpleasantly and he found he quite likes it. He jolts back as something warm touches his face. His master looks at him in surprise and amusement and Keith are left at a loss at the positive emotion. The hands come again and he forced himself to stay still, he saw one of them, the one he’d scratched, is tied with a handkerchief. When did he do that? The hands settle lightly against his cheeks cradling his face and he finds himself leaning into the touch. How long was it since anyone touched him this gently- maybe never since he couldn’t recall the last time at all.

 

“It means ‘from the battlefield’, quite suiting I must say.” Lance’s thumb brushes away the remnant of tears still clung to the other’s fur as he continues, “You have been through so much and you’re still standing, fighting with everything you got, and here you are- alive. You are Keith. From the battlefield. I couldn’t think of a name more fitting.”

 

Keith swallows thickly, trying to keep his feelings at bay and not burst out into tears. He has a name.

 

_He has a name._

 

Keith- From the battlefield. A name given to him because of his will to live. He’s finally somebody, not just some trash. His eyes sting and sobs bubble up his throat from sheer happiness. He clutches at the warm hands as tears cascade down his face. He knows his new master will not be mad at him. Master Lanciel is kind, so kind and warm, and Keith thanks all dainty for giving this boy to him. A boy no more than a year or two above him but manages to strike at his heart like no adult ever could.

 

“Thank you master Lanciel, thank you.” He gasps out between sniffle and his master continues to tentatively wipe away the tears, trying to soothe him with soft voice.

 

"Shhh come now, no more of that master thing. I didn't buy you to be my slave but to give you a new chance in life. From now on you’re free to do whatever you want, be whatever you want. You're not a slave anymore so just call me Lance alright?"

 

It only serves to make more tears stream down his face as he looks at the older boy in awe. Who is this person? Who bought a slave, a Galra slave no less, only to set them free. Who is willing to give a slave a name, a meaningful one at that, and have the compassion to comfort them as they breakdown.

Apparently, his new master is. Well, not a master anymore.

 

"Can you do that for me? Can you call me Lance?" Not a command but a request and it makes warmth spread all over him. His tears stop as nervousness takes over, anxious at calling someone's name without a title for the first time in his life. He wets his lips and steels his nerves.

 

"Lance", it came out barely louder than a whisper but the smile it causes Keith's heart shudder in his chest.

 

"Come on", Lance smiles brightly as he offers his hand, the uninjured one, to him which he hesitantly places his own in, still unsure if this is all real. He gets tugged forward towards the street where Lance expertly maneuvers him through the throngs of people. His hood is up again and Keith wonders why the other boy wishes to keep himself hidden, with a face like that he should be showing it off to the world. He still does not know where they’re going and he didn’t feel the need to ask, he’ll go anywhere Lance takes him.

 

People give them weird looks and try to stay away from their path when they realize one of the boys is a Galra. Dirty looks were being thrown at him left and right and because Lance is still holding on to him they sneer at him too. Keith feels himself bristle with fury as he bares his fangs at them, it’s fine for him since he’s the recipient of those looks all his life but no one, and he means _no one_ , looks at Lance like that. 

 

“LANCE”, Tavir nearly have a heart attack when he saw the prince enter back into the city’s square with a Galra in tow. “Who do you have there?” They approached him, the Galra boy more wearily, and Lance made a show of presenting his companion to him.

 

“This is my _friend_ Keith. Keith, this is Tavir”, the Galra boy look startle at the introduction but still remembers to bow to him and say his greetings. “Where did you two meet?” He tried to fish for more information.

 

“Somewhere near the port, sorry Tavir but I must cut our conversation short. I need to take Keith to Rolo”, “yeah I understand, take care.” They both rush off again, the prince’s hand never once lets go of the Galra boy’s. He got nothing against the boy really. Although not an Altean, he has lived here long enough for their pacifist ways to seep into his bones. Race does not define an individual.

 

He meets the eyes of his fellow secret keepers and shakes his head. They’re all worried about _why_ the prince is walking around with a Galra. There are no slaves in Altea but other races sometimes bring theirs’ when they visit. Did the prince buy Keith from one of them? If yes then their prince just broke one of the strictest rules of his own kingdom. They need to have a talk with Rolo as soon as possible.

 

Keith’s head is still reeling at being introduced him as Lance’s _friend_. He never has a friend before and the thought that the owner of this warm hand considering him as one makes him tighten his hold happily.

 

They walk off the main road into a side street where they stop in front of a door with a sign on it. Sadly he does not know how to read Altean. Lance gives the Lopus tied to a post a pat on the head before entering. The smell of herbs and medicine hits his face making him scrunch his nose in distaste as he gets pulled in deeper.

 

“I got a patient for you Rolo.” Lance greets an older man with white hair and purple skin wearing what Keith assumes to be a doctor’s gown over loose clothing. Patient? So this must be the doctor. Did Lance bring him to a hospital? But it’s small so more of a clinic then.

 

“Good to see you too Lance” Rolo replies back sarcastically and raises his eyebrows when his eyes land on the deep purple boy. For some reason, the Altean decides that the look is not friendly and puts himself between him and the Galra boy.

 

“He’s my friend, Rolo, and I need you to look at his injuries we…got in a bit of an accident.” Rolo holds back a scoff- what did they take him for, a fool? Seriously, the prince never fails to surprise him. He has seen many things during his time as a mercenary before deciding to settle down here, but a prince protecting a Glara slave takes the cake.

 

Seems like their beloved prince, and here he used the term beloved very loosely, had bought himself a slave. The absence of an angry master trying to wrestle his property back from the clutches of the hooded boy says it all. He can feel a headache creeping up at the thought of the townspeople interrogating him after this, maybe he should go on a vacation unannounced (it been long overdue anyway).

 

“NYMA”

 

“I’m here no need to shout”

 

A yellow female alien with large eyes and lithe form in comfortable clothing steps out from behind the curtains. She greets Lance before her eyes fell on Keith and the Galra boy shies away from the stare, still not comfortable with having so much attention on himself.

 

“I need you to look over his injuries while I take a look at Lance’s hand.” The comment about the hand makes Keith flinch and he looks at the hand wrapped up in handkerchief forlornly. A hand on his shoulder jerks him out of his stupor and he looks up to large eyes boring down on him.

 

“I need you to come to the back with me sweetie, there is more equipment there.” She’s smiling but that does not calm down Keith at all. In fact, it does the opposite. He holds on tighter to Lance, firmly planting himself next to the boy. He’s not going anywhere without the other. Lance squeezes his hand right back and rubs soothing circles on his back.

 

“It’s alright Keith it’ll only take a moment, I’ll be waiting right here.” He looks at him for confirmation. “Nyma is nice I promise, go on.” He reluctantly lets go of the hand and lets himself be lead away. Nyma plops him down on a chair and tells him to take off his shirt, which he does without question- still used to obeying orders given to him.

 

“What’s your name? Or do you prefer me to keep calling you sweetie?” The joke and the playful wink goes way over his head but the first question makes him blush. _What’s his name._ The thought that he actually has an answer to it now makes him feel all giddy inside and he doesn’t even try to hold back the shy grin as he tells her his name proudly.

 

“It’s Keith.”

 

Nyma nods her head absently as she looks over his body, a deep frown marring her pretty face. The boy is too thin for someone his age; remnants of old scars and fresh bruises littered all over his body. Malnourished and heavily abused, not a condition one would wish on a child, no matter what race, and she couldn’t help the anger that’s bubbling up in her veins. The universe is cruel, her own collection of scars can vouch for that. But to a boy this young, god, some people are just pure evil.

 

“That’s a nice name, Keith.” She comments as she rummages through the cabinet for the supplies. Keith beams at the compliment even though she can’t see it. It is, isn’t it? Of course, it is, Lance gave it to him. There’s nothing she can do for the scars now, so all that’s left is apply salve to the bruises and bandage them up, it’s a good thing Galra have fast regeneration, these bruises will be gone in a couple of days.

 

She told him so as well as clear instructions on how to apply the salve and wrap the bandages. After a firm reminder on eating more, she let him put on his shirt and guides him back to the front.

 

The moment he realized that his friend is not there he started to panic. Where is Lance? He said he’ll wait for him. Is he outside? He makes haste for the door but Rolo holds him back by the scruff of his collar.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, boy?”

 

Keith resists. He needs to find Lance. Keith has taken too long and the other boy got fed up of waiting. Tears sting the back of his eyes at the prospect of getting left behind. Lance wouldn’t, he’s too kind for that, he keeps telling himself but the fear did not subside making him struggle harder.

 

“Oi calm down,” Rolo exclaims as he avoids the claws, “stay still will you, he’s just going out to-” But before he can finish the door opens to reveal the familiar hooded figure walking through. Rolo lets go of the collar and in a flash, Keith lunges for the other boy. Using his fast reflexes, Lance lifts the stuff he was holding over his head to avoid them being crushed between him and the purple boy who is now clinging to him desperately. Lance looks at the two adults in alarm and Nyma, sweet sweet Nyma, takes pity on him and takes the bags from his hands so he can wrap them around the shivering boy.

 

“He came out and didn’t see you.” Ah, so that’s what this is. He should have waited for the other to finish and taken Keith with him. Getting left alone in an unfamiliar place must have been scary. He did say he’s going to be waiting out here, didn’t he? Damn, now he’s feeling guilty.

 

“I’m sorry Keith, I should have waited for you.” He gently lifts the other’s boy face to look at him and couldn’t help booping the scrunched up nose, smiling cheekily. “But I really wanted to get you those things.” Carefully guiding those clenching hands to relinquish their hold from around his waist so he could get the bags back from Nyma he presents the other boy with his purchase. It was a new outfit. It’s nothing special just normal shirt and pants made of soft flowy materials and a pair of leather slippers to match. He’d noticed how worn out the younger boy’s clothes and shoes were and just had to get him new ones. The gasps his presents create makes him smile wider- yep, he made the right choice.

 

Keith looks at the clothes offered to him and looks back at Lance. Did he hear that right? Lance said he bought these for him? But Keith has no money to pay him back. “I-” He starts but does not know how to finish- what was he supposed to say? The clothes were pushed into his hands and Keith stares at them blankly. Lance lifts his eyebrows.

 

“You don’t like them? There’s a lot more selection in the markets, should we go there so you can get things that’s more to your liking?”

 

“T-These are fine!”

 

“Good. Try them on then, I want to know if they fit. If not then we can go out together to find one that does.” His cheery demeanor makes Keith want to simultaneously laugh and cry because this is all too much. Lance is too much. Nyma leads him behind the curtains again where he can change in private. He hears soft voices as the three converse out in the front while he slips out of his old outfit. The pants fit him snugly while the shirt flows out around him, the sleeves coming down to his elbow. The material is soft and airy and he couldn’t help hugging himself in it, burying his nose in the fabric and breathe. The shoes are a size too big but nothing to worry about if he didn’t run.

 

He gives himself a moment as he looks at himself in the mirror. He’s still a bit dirty in places but even he has to admit that he looks a lot better than himself this morning. It’s a wonder how his life can change so fast. He gathers up his old clothes and heads out. The three stop their chatter to look at him and his face colors at the attention.

 

“How’s the outfit? Does everything fit?” Lance asks as he makes his way towards him looking at him from head to toe. He nods and Lance stops his scrutinizing to beam at him, “Good, we should get going then.” As he gets closer to the door he realizes something and turns back to the doctor, Rolo was it?

 

“The cost-um I don’t...” Rolo slaps his back good heartedly.

 

“Lance already paid for it no worries.”

 

“How bout I throw those away for you sweetie, I don’t think you want these anymore am I right?” Nyma gestures to the pile of clothing still in his hands and he realizes, no he doesn't want these anymore, these old clothes are filled with bad memories of harsh times serving under despicable masters. He has new clothes now, warm and soft and conjures nothing but good memories in his brief encounter with Lance. So he hands them all to Nyma who takes them with a knowing smile and bids both of them goodbye before following his friend out the door.

 

Lance is preparing the Lopus when he comes out. “Have you ever rode one before?” Keith shakes his head, no, all his past masters were merchants so he only ever rode in the back of the carts looking after the goods. “Alright then, put your foot here and swing your legs over the saddle when you heave yourself up. Don’t worry, I’ve got you”, Lance leads him to stand beside the animal as he instructs him on the process. He’s quite nervous, the Lopus is tall and he doesn’t see this ending very well but Lance reassures, calming him down somewhat.

 

Come on Keith, you faced worst things in life, you can ride a freaking Lopus.

 

He accomplished the task easily, feeling proud of himself. The weight shift and suddenly Lance is pressing into his back. His back snaps up ramrod straight as Lance reaches forward around him to take hold of the reign, encasing Keith in his embrace. One hand came up and push him back against the other’s chest, Lance’s mouth right beside his ear.

 

“Lean into me so you won’t fall off, okay?”

 

No, he’s not okay. His heart is beating so fast he feels like it’s going to burst in the next moment but he steels his nerves and nods his head no less.

 

Lance guide them out of the city towards the plain where the field of juniberries lies- still bare, not yet of season. He and Keith have much to talk about.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“What do you think?” Rolo asks his assistant as she cleans up the back in silence. The yellow alien smiles, they had been together long enough to have a good grasp on each other and she’s just waiting for him to start.

 

“I think what he did was sweet.”

 

“Even though it broke the law?”

 

“When were you a sucker for laws anyway?”

 

That’s true. He never put much thought into what he’s done but Altea is a nice place and somehow the royal siblings had wormed their way under his skin. To his knowledge nothing happened, nobody had come here and the prince did not purchase a Galra. Sigh, their prince really is a handful isn’t he? But it’s so Lance to do just that. He’d seen the Galra boy, and from what Nyma had told him he’s not doing so well. Lance must have seen the same thing and did everything to help- even broke the law. The notion brought a fond smile to his face.

 

If only people were as kind.

 

A sharp knock brings him out of his reverie followed by a loud holler, “OPEN UP ROLO, WE NEED TO TALK.”

 

He groans as Nyma pats him sympathetically on the back before opening the door letting in a throng of shop owners waiting for answers.

 

Seriously- That vacation, maybe tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow sounds perfect.   

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

They were getting further away from the city and Keith take a deep breath as the sun shine on his face. He glances up to take in the face under the hood; strong jaw; sharp chin; a white tuft of hair slipping out and the beginning of sweat gathering on his forehead. He quickly looks away, staring at that face too long is not good for his heart.

 

Lance leads them toward a row of trees where he helps Keith down and ties the Lopus to a tree. He pulls out another bag that he got from the market and plops down beside Keith taking off his cloak, it’s getting quite hot in that thing.

 

Keith can’t help but stare at the boy beside him, now in the bright sunlight, Keith realizes Lance is even more beautiful than in the alleyway. Everything about him seems to glow; his skin; his hair; his eyes- oh god his eyes. They shine so brightly they could rival jewels.

 

Lance sticks his hand into the bag and pulls out a bun, the same type Tavir gave him that morning and offers it to the smaller boy.

 

“Eat, you must be hungry.” As if just realizing itself, Keith’s stomach chooses that moment to give out a loud growl. He’s positive the boy’s whole body just went a shade deeper as he avoids looking at him in the eye. This is too adorable.

 

When Keith bites into the offered bread his eyes go wide. _This is really delicious_. This bread has got to be the most delicious thing in the whole universe. He wolfs down the bread in record time and looks back expectantly at Lance hoping for seconds. The white haired boy laughs as he extends another bun to the other boy who takes it eagerly, his cheeks puffing out as he eats. Lance has to use every ounce of his self-control not to pinch those chubby cheeks.

 

Keith chances a glance at Lance from the corners of his eyes. The older boy is slowly munching on his own bread as he gazes over the plain peacefully. He’s suddenly hit with a wave of self-consciousness. Sitting on the floor eating simple bread with his hands Lance still somehow manages to look regal, as expected of a noble’s son- something Keith had come to conclusion from his time with the white haired boy. Keith must look so out of place sitting beside him. Lance calls him his friend and he couldn’t be happier but he still has his doubts. They’re too different, looks and social standings. Even if they both see each other as friends, what would other people think? He doesn’t want to create problems for the older boy.

 

Which leads to another problem that he still yet to think about. He’s not a slave anymore but that doesn’t mean he can just go and live his life like normal people; he’s a Galra and Galra are meant to be slaves. That’s all he has ever known to be and all other people allow him to be. Lance has set him free but without the other boy, he’ll die. But he can’t tell him that, Lance has done so much for him and Keith refuses to be any more greedy. He’ll figure something out, he has a name to live up to didn’t he?

 

“During the summer this field will be covered in blooming juniberries and people from all over will come to attend the festival. We should come together next year.”

 

The promise of a future together makes Keith’s heart soar and he smiles happily as answer, he still does not know where he’ll be then but even across the universe, he’ll come back to attend the festival with Lance. “Yes, keep smiling like that, it suits you better than crying.” A hand comes up to brush away the crumbs at the corner of his lips and the place where the Altean touched tingles pleasantly.

 

They settle into easy conversation talking about various topics, mostly Lance asking questions and Keith answering them. Lance wants to know everything about Keith from before they met, so he told him about his previous masters.

 

“I had three, one who was the owner of a group of Galra who sold me off to my second master, a Donovasian who mingles in antique trading. Later on, he met my previous master, the one you bought me from, in a bar on Rirus where they made a bet with me as the prize and you can kind of guess what happens from there.”

 

About his parents.

 

“They were both Galra in the group my first master owned. I don’t remember much about them since the moment I learned how to walk without help they were sold off. If I saw them again I don’t think I would recognize them.”

 

What got Lance most excited was when he tells him of all the places he visited.

 

“All three of my old masters were merchants of some kind so I’m always traveling, that must have been the best part of my life. There are planets made entirely of liquid and we have to go down to their cities by air bubble, and a planet that only has night time but it has got to be the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen. The whole city is lit up by these little floating lights that line up the streets and buildings, it’s like walking through a small galaxy.”

 

Lance clings onto every word coming out of the other boy’s mouth. Everything sounds so absurd, so far-fetched, like a dream. He never ventures out of his own planet, never feels the urge to since everything he wants is right here, and surely there can’t be a place more beautiful than Altea? But the more he listens to Keith, the more ridiculous he felt. He is really sheltered, isn’t he?

 

He wants to go to those places too, wants to get to know the people and bask in their culture and tell them about his. He can’t be the only person who doesn’t know about other planets, there must be a lot more who don’t know about Altea. That needs to change- everyone should know about Altea, everyone should know about juniberry. Imagine how much bigger the festival would be.

 

He does not miss the bad stuff that Keith mentions too, though. About the war on some far of planet that killed thousands, or about a dying planet that got riddled with diseases. About black markets and slave rings and kids left to die on the streets. His heart went out to those people and he wishes that he could do something. He wishes he could stop the war before it happens, wish that he could help cure those people of their diseases, wishes he could free all those slaves and hold those children in his arms. He wishes so much to help but doesn’t know how.

 

Then it hits him. He _could_ do something. He can help.

 

If he remembers right, there’s a job that can do just that. A job that requires him to travel far and wide to represent his kingdom and attend meetings and parties for politics and trades. A job that allows him to help and aid those in need despite races. A job that allows him the freedom to go anywhere but still hold enough duty as a prince.

 

It’s been six months since Allura got chosen and, finally, he knows what he wants to do.

 

He wants to be an ambassador.

 

It’s so clear to him now. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? It’s perfect and he can picture himself doing it happily. He can barely contain the excitement at this revelation as he looks at Keith and smiles fondly- the Galra boy still spewing out his tale of the time he visited the kingdom of Majoic. A hand on his head cut the boy off mid-sentence but Lance continues to ruffle his hair, his adoration for the boy near bursting.

 

Keith has gone through so much, experienced so much but still keeps on fighting, still manages to keep that flame in his eyes going. He makes Lance want to be better, to gain that fire for himself too.

 

He also gives Lance his purpose.

 

“That name really does suit you.”

 

Who would have thought that the answer he desperately sought out for would come from a boy he happens to help by chance? But everything happens for a reason, doesn’t it? The reason he decided to sneak out today, the reason he got delayed by various people, the reason he chooses that path to stroll on. It was meant to be, the stars have aligned for them to meet.

 

Keith gives him a shy smile and he stops his ruffling to hold the other boy’s hands instead. He notices how the boy stiffens at the contact and the guilty look that crosses his face when he eyes the bandage on his hand but he pays them no mind. He sits up straight and looks into the Galra’s eyes, wanting to convey how serious he is about the things he’s about to say.

 

“Come with me, Keith.” The boy opens his mouth to speak but Lance cuts him off needing to convince him of his decision. “I know I told you that you’re free but I realized now that that’s naïvity speaking. Rolo told me that you can’t survive out there without a master as no one will give you work or take you in. I think my place can afford one more helping hand, that’s is if you don’t mind doing odd jobs and crowded space with lots of people. You might need to share living space with some of them but I assure you they are nice people.”

 

Keith is still staring at Lance as the other boy tells him of how he’ll have clean clothes, three meals and a place to stay. Also, wages.

 

Wages.

 

That word sounds so alien to him. He knows he told himself not to take anymore but Lance is offering him a job with pays, something he never dreamed of getting in this life. He could make a living for himself, buy things he needs. It also means Keith gets to stay with Lance.

 

“So what do you think?”

 

What does he think? Is there any other answer he could give? He nods his head vigorously, the big lump in his throat preventing him from speaking- Lance’s pleased smile only making it worst.

 

“Great, come on!” He’s getting pulled along again and before he knows it they are once again on the Lopus back riding away from the field back to the city. He leans back into Lance as the other excitedly tells him about his family and staff.

 

“Allura is gonna be so mad at me if she knows I bought you so we have to keep that between us, ok?” A secret? Between them only? Keith can get on board with that.

 

“She can be scary at times but she’s nice really. Oh, she’s my sister by the way, you can tell because we have the same hair color, no other people on Altea have it- except my father. It’s kind of an inherited thing. You must also meet Coran, he’s my father advisor. He’s a bit weird but the good kind, you know? He has the best stories and also, the best advice. That’s why he’s the advisor.” Keith is really looking forward to meeting all those people- Lance makes them sound so interesting.

 

How they may react when they meet him is another matter though. But Keith can see how important these people are to Lance and anyone that precious to the older boy cannot be a bad person.

 

“Oh, how can I forget, you _must_ meet Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace. THEY’RE GALRA!”

 

Keith’s eyes went wide. FOUR Galras!? Working together with the other staff? What’s their job, do they get paid too?

 

There are so many questions running through his head at the big reveal that he completely misses the castle guards saluting them as they pass through the gate. Lance leads the Lopus back to the stable and helps Keith down. Keith stands still in awe at the size of the stable while Lance rewards his ride of the day with a handful of Karnalis seeds. The Galra boy’s shock grows as they walk outside and sees where they were.

 

There’s a tall wall surrounding them made of pure white stone as well as the huge building inside it- and there are people _everywhere_. _‘What is this place?’_ Keith asks himself as Lance takes him by the hand and avoiding all the bustling people with small passageways and back doors. It’s so huge- ginormous- and bigger than a noble’s mansion should be. It’s as if this place is a-

 

“KOLIVAN” 

 

Before he can finish his line of thought Lance calls out to a man tending to a small patch of herbs in front of a small building. It’s off to the side, away from where the servant quarters are. In the beginning, the staffs were tense around them and in fear that problems will arise for both parties King Alfor had ask them to relocate to this building, which was once used for storage. Understanding the concern all four Galras happily moved in there- it’s spacious for four people to live comfortably and Coran had modified it to have a living room and a kitchen as well as up to six bedrooms with personal bathrooms for future members. Their relationship with other staff members are better now but they prefer to keep the same arrangement.

 

At the sound of his name the crouching man turns around and stands up to full height. Keith gasps- this man is three times his height. He knows a full grown Galra can be tall but this man has to be the tallest one he has ever met. He gets down to one knee in front of them and bows his head to Lance, who has lowered his hood, before addressing him, “What do you request of me, Your Highness?”

 

_Your Highness._

 

Those words short circuit his brain and shatter his reality. Keith might not have had a high education but he knows enough to know what those words mean. Now everything starts to make sense. The way Lance carries himself; his words; his gestures; his _everything_ just screams royal. His frivolousness of handling his money, buying stuff for him left and right. The fact that he bought him is indicating enough. He might not be as pricey as the others but he knows he doesn’t come cheap, useless or not. How could he be so blind, so oblivious, a sinking feeling begins to settle itself inside his stomach.

 

Lance, on the other hand, is too busy working things out with the captain of the royal guard to notice the silent breakdown going on behind him. How could he have forgotten about these four? He was going to ask Coran for help in integrating the young Galra into the staff body but now as has talked to Kolivan- he clearly sees that this is a better option. Being with his own race will help Keith to relax and these four can help him get used to living in the castle and its rules and regulations. He knows for a fact that Thace has a soft spot for children. Keith will be good hands here.

 

“I see. Yes, I think having him stay with us is the better choice and I don’t think the others will have a problem with it- especially Thace.” The last comment has Lance snorting happily and the slight tug at the corner of the Galra’s mouth is Kolivan’s version of a smile. Kolivan is a cool guy really, people just need to know what to look for when they talk to him.

 

“Now that we settled that matter I trust that you know I value honesty above all else so I would appreciate you tell me the truth about why Keith is with you”, Lance's face pales, of course, Kolivan can see right through him. He looks to see that they’re alone before telling the older Galra what happened.

 

“I don’t think keeping this from the princess is wise; she’ll find out eventually and it’ll be a lot worst than telling her yourself.”

 

“You don’t know how scary Allura can be when she’s mad. _I broke a law, Kolivan._ It’ll be a miracle if she doesn’t execute me on the spot.”

 

“The princess loves you very much she’ll probably just throw you in the dungeons.” Lance groans, the hand on his shoulder was not helping.

 

“Sometimes I just don’t know if you’re joking or not with that straight face of yours.”

 

“I’m always serious.”

 

“that’s even wors-”

 

“You’re a prince.”

 

The soft whisper pulls them out of their friendly banter to look at the young Glara who now has a difficult look on his face. Lance is confused before dread slowly takes over. No, he did not, did he? Yes, yes he did. Quiznack. He totally forgot to tell Keith that he’s a prince. Today was so hectic, meeting Keith, taking him to the clinic and their talk in the field. His mind was so preoccupied with what to do next, how to help the little Galra that the most important fact slip his mind. Keith must be so confused and shocked and Lance needs to do something.

 

“Keith-”

 

“LANCIEL!”

 

The roar shook both boys to the core- Kolivan, on the other hand, is a rock. The young prince swallows dryly before slowly turning to see his sister storming towards him. Allura could not come at a worst time. Fear roots him to the spot and he wants to cry when his sister looms threateningly over him.

 

“Where have you been?” He does not know which is more terrifying: the low voice she’s using right now or the loud harsh one before.

 

“Nowhere- the city like usual, eating, looking at stuff, talking to people, you know like how we used to do. What’s the big deal Allura? OW OW OW!” His sister has taken hold of his ear and painfully tugs on it, a thing she always does when she wants to punish him.

 

“The big deal is you were gone for a whole day, the patrol guards couldn’t find you anywhere in the city, no one knows where you were. I was worried sick and here you are looking all calm. So yes, I’m a _bit_ angry.” She twists her hand a bit making him hiss in pain.

 

Keith is prickling with anger and before anyone can stop him he is forcefully removing Allura’s hand from her brother’s ear.

 

“You’re hurting him.” Keith spits out the look on his face so dark it makes the princess take a half a step back in fear. She collects herself and stares back as venomously at the boy who’s a full head shorter than her- she’s the princess of Altea, and she will not be intimidated by a little boy.

 

“Unhand me this instant you boorish scamp”

 

“Say sorry”, the comment catches everyone by surprise and Lance is the first one to recover.

 

“It’s alright Keith, let her go.”

 

“She hurt you, she has to say sorry.” Keith is not backing down from this and Lance knows it’s not appropriate for the situation but Lance finds the Galra’s protectiveness incredibly sweet.

 

He looks at his sister and pleads with her with his eyes not to take offense at the boy’s action. Allura spares him a glance before looking back at the offending youth, her anger subsiding. She may be angry but she can recognize a good heart anywhere, the boy is trying to protect her brother and that earns him a gold star in her book- that doesn’t mean she’s going to overlook his rude behavior though. He raised a hand against the royal family and that calls for a punishment, but before that, she has to diffuse the situation. Making an incident out of this will be unbecoming for both her and Lance.

 

“I’m sorry Lance my action was uncalled for, forgive me.” Having cooled down somewhat she sees that she was being too harsh, but can you blame her? She nearly had a heart attack when the guards reported back that they can’t find the prince anywhere in the city. There’re strangers everywhere, what if someone kidnaps him or he boarded a ship that already left and has no way of contacting them? He’s her only brother and it’s her duty to keep him safe.

 

“I know you did it because you’re concerned about me. I have to apologize too, for making you worry.”

 

The sibling exchange a smile but Keith still looks at her wearily until Lance has to pry his hand away from his sister’s wrist. Allura was observing how gentle her brother treats the boy, how the other seems to calm down under her brother’s touch, dozens of questions at the tip of her tongue. She makes eye contact with Kolivan and he nods.

 

“Don’t think you’re in the clear brother, by now Coran must have already informed father of your return and I’m sure he wishes to see you.” Lance looks at her panic. It’s one thing getting interrogated by Allura because that’s what is going to happen the moment they leave this place, but _audience with his father._ He can still talk his way out of difficult situations with his sister, but in front of their father it’s impossible. Not because he’s scary or anything, no, his father is the gentlest person he knows, the scary one is his mother.

 

Before his mother passed away from illness, she was the strongest warrior of Altea. She’s his father’s paladin actually. Their love story was like a fairytale, overcoming obstacles and hardship until finally, they joined together in a sacred ceremony that still makes young girls nowadays swoon. Her death had plunged the whole kingdom into sorrow; Lance never wants to witness his father break down like that ever again. Up till today the king still refuses to select a new paladin, that title will forever belong to his queen.

 

So no, his father is not scary, quite the opposite. And that’s exactly why he can never lie to him. Have you ever tried to lie your way out of a punishment in front of someone who looks at you so sincerely, like he believes every word you say without any doubt? Have you ever got caught lying and what you get is not an angry remark, but a disappointed look? If not then, he wants to see you pull it off before judging him. Not many people can lie to his father, not even the ever stoic Antok and that guy wears a freaking mask.

 

Lance is doomed.

 

He is doomed and his sister knows it.

 

“Hurry, we shouldn’t keep father waiting.” He wants to believe that she’s sincere, if not for the small smirk she’s giving him. Lance is going to spill his guts in front of their father and Allura will be there to hear it all.

 

He gives Keith one last dejected look before taking his sister’s offered hand as she leads him back into the castle.

 

Keith makes a move to follow but gets held back by Kolivan.

 

“Come, we should get you cleaned up before the others come back.” Keith wants to protest, wants to follow Lance but then he remembers who his friend is and he suddenly doesn’t have the heart to move.

 

The older of the two sees the sad look and the flat ears and can’t help but sigh. Comforting small children is not his forte. Thace would have known what to do in this situation, but sadly the herbologist will not be coming back for another varga.

 

Since the boy will be living with them from now on he’ll just have to get used to this.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Lance was right, he could not keep anything from his father and in less than a moment he’s already retelling everything that has happened today, including the part where he bought Keith.

 

He’s so weak.

 

Allura seems to be going through a tirade of emotion as she listens to her brother’s story. How could someone be so despicable, to do something like that to a child so small. She felt guilty now for talking to him so harshly. She understands where Lance is coming from and that he only has good intentions. But a crime is still a crime and it will not do if people know that he has got pardon because he’s a prince. That boy too deserves punishment for manhandling a princess but maybe she can overlook it, just this once, god knows he’s been through enough.

 

Alfor looks on as his son tells him of how he came across the Galra boy and what he did for him. Lance has proved his assumption correct that he would not make a good king as he tends to listen to his heart more than his head. He looks at his daughter, who’s quietly seething beside her brother. If it’s her, she would have chosen a more roundabout way, a way that would help the boy and not break the law. Lance is remorseful of his crime but the king can clearly see that he didn’t regret his action. His son has grown to be a kindhearted young man and Alfor couldn’t be more proud.

 

It seems he would have to make some time in his schedule to go welcome the new addition to their big family, Coran would probably be excited too.

 

“So what is going to happen to me now?” His son is looking up at him guiltily and Alfor just wants to scoop him up and coo at him not to be concerned about the matter but one look at his daughter he knows she would let him have it if he did just that. So he clears his throat and steels his nerve at having to punish his own son.

 

“Your crime is dire and letting you off without any consequences would not set a good example for the people,” Lance nods. “The punishment for slave trading is confiscation of the slave and serving a period in prison of five years.” Lance's face pales. _Five years_. He would be seventeen by then, he would have to start everything late; who knows how long it’ll take him to learn about the politics of other planets. When will he ever get to start doing what he really wants, when will he get to save those people?

 

Allura was about to object, five years is a bit too much, she wants him to learn his lesson, not waste away in prison.

 

“However as this is your first offense and you did help save a boy from harm your sentence will be lessened to three years of castle confinement. You are not to leave the castle ground under any circumstance unless given permission to do so by me or your sister. As for the Galra boy: since you already handed him to Kolivan, who will no doubt give him work to do, I see no further action needs to be made in that regard. Your sentence starts tomorrow- violation of any form will get you moved to prison for the rest of your sentence, are we clear?”

 

Lance nods. Three years. He can do this, what he’s planning to do will have him confined inside for most of the time anyway. At least he can still walk around when the four walls became too much.

 

He really got it easy.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It’s well into the night that Keith finds himself wandering the royal garden. It’s truly is beautiful with all the different flowers blooming to create a picturesque array of colors. Everything about this place is beautiful as well as huge. Never in his life would he imagine living in a place like this, it seems so surreal. Just this morning he’s in a small inn being owned by a man who couldn’t give two shits about him and now he’s inside the castle walls a free Galra.

 

After showering and changing into a new set of clothes, he had met with the other Galras who returned back from work. Kolivan had to promise him about three times that they were only going to give his clothes to the maid for them to wash and yes, he’ll get them back. Apparently, he has maids to do his laundry now, can you believe that?

 

Antok is a quiet fellow who takes to wearing a full face mask at all times, no one ever sees underneath it and no one feels the need to- they respect each other’s privacy. He thought Kolivan is huge but Antok is humongous standing a full head and a half taller than the other Galra, not to mention more muscular. Keith felt like a dwarf standing before him but Antok turns out to be a nice guy, ruffling his hair with a gentle hand when Keith introduces himself. He didn’t speak but he didn’t hear the huge librarian talk to the others too so he didn’t think it’s because of him.

 

Ulaz too doesn’t talk much but compared to Antok and Kolivan he’s quite talkative. The soldier was not as tall as the others, his head only comes up to Kolivan’s shoulder. Thace has to be the smallest out of the four of them, only coming up to Kolivan’s chest when standing at full height. Thace is really energetic compared to the other three and seems the happiest to be seeing Keith. The herbologist was hovering around him all through dinner asking if he wants seconds or if the food was to his liking. Kolivan said he’s in their care now and as their charge, he’s their family, and family looks out for each other.

 

They were all nice people and Keith couldn’t imagine when they told him that they were once a part of a revolt group of one kingdom, their master had bought many slaves to make up for the disadvantage in numbers. After they lost and were put in cages to be sold for profit by the winning side they ended up grouped together and shipped to Altea. They were to be sold illegally to the buyer who was attending a festival there but the authority caught wind of the exchange and intervened. They were brought back to the castle where the king offered them jobs.

 

Altea is a peaceful place but the four still train constantly. If the time calls, they are willing to lay down their lives for the royal family that has done nothing but welcome them with open arms.

 

He smiles happily as he sits down on the soft grass. He has a family now, as well as a name and a new life.

 

He owes it all to Lance.

 

The thought of the Altean wipes away the smile on his face. He still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that Lance, his first friend, is a prince. He thought the older boy was just a son of a noble but the truth is way more heartbreaking. At least as a noble’s son he still might be able to maintain whatever bond they have, that he can still believe that the reason Lance helps him is because he wants to. But he’s a prince and as a prince he’s required to help everybody- Keith is nothing special. They can never be friends, a prince and a Galra, the notion sounds ridiculous even to him.

 

He hugs his legs and rests his forehead against his knees willing himself to accept the fact that he’s nothing but Lance’s good deed of the day. He only met the other today and he’s already missing the white hair boy like crazy. The short amount of time he’d spent with Lance was nothing but utter bliss, the Altean had given him so much but he still wants more. He still wants to talk with him more, to touch him more, he wants Lance to smile at him more and whatever brief encounter they’re going to have in the future is not going to satisfy this craving. But that’s all they ever going to have now, isn’t it?

 

“There you are!”

 

The happy voice shakes him out of his dark thoughts and when he looks up there stood the person he wants to see the most. Lance was in a plain white night shirt that reaches his knees but under the moonlight that reflects off his hair the prince looks nothing short of ethereal. The smile Keith wants to see so much was plain on his face and Keith just wants to cry.

 

“How’s the place, settled in nicely? I bet Thace was thrilled to see you.”

 

Lance makes a move to touch him but Keith scoots back to put respectable distance between them and kneels down till his forehead touch the ground.

 

“I must thank you for your kindness you have bestowed upon me today Your Highness and please pardon any rude behavior I have displayed in front of you today.” Silence envelops them and Keith doesn’t dare look up until he is given permission, his slave mannerisms taking over him.

 

“Please…don't... don’t do this Keith.” Lance sounds so sad, so broken, and his heart squeezes painfully but he still keeps his head down. “Keith, look at me.” He slowly raises his head and sees the prince kneeling in front of him looking at him with such tired eyes.

 

“When we’re alone please don’t call me Your Highness, call me Lance- we’re friends, aren’t we?” He attempts to give the small Galra a smile but fails when the other turns away from him. He thought they had become friends. That Keith will look past his status and treat him the same as when they were in the city but it seems like he is wrong.

 

“So that’s it huh, you’re not even going to talk to me.” The hurt was so blatantly obvious that even Keith can hear it, “I never had a friend and I thought I finally found one but I guess it’s only me.” The sound of shuffling makes him turn around. Lance is back on his feet looking down at the younger boy, “I wish you all the best Keith, may your life from now on be filled with happiness, goodbye”, and he’s turning around walking away. Keith wants to scream for him not to go but the words are stuck in his throat as he feebly takes hold of the end of the fluttering shirt.

 

The soft tug stops the prince in his track and he turns round in surprised to see the kneeling Galra gaping up at him.

 

“I-” Keith swallows thickly searching for words that can convey his conflicting emotions to the other boy who’s waiting for him with patient eyes. “I’m not worthy.” The truth of his own words makes his breath hitch and tears silently spill out of his eyes, the pain makes him barely able to breathe.

 

“I’m a slave, a Galra, and you’re a prince. Everybody loves you, Nyma and Rolo, the people in the city, the palace staff. Kolivan, Thace, Antok, and Ulaz has nothing but praises for you. You’re so kind and gentle and beautiful and-and-and I’m just…me.” His voice breaks and his speech begins to get sloppy as sobs bubble up his throat, “I-I don’t have anything to of-fer you. I want more t-than anything to be your friend but I c-can’t. Wh-what would other people t-think if they kno-ow, they might look down on you. I-I don’t want to do that to you. I’m not w-worthy to stand beside you and call you my friend. I’m no-not-”

 

_“Keith”_

 

The sharp scold makes him swallow anymore self-deprecating things he’s going to say but he doesn’t dare look at Lance, afraid of what disappointed face he’s going to see.

 

“Look at me.” There's a command in the voice and he turns around out of instinct. Lance is there, still looking at him with the softest look he has ever seen and his arms wide open.

 

“Come here”, and with those words Keith feels every restraint he has crumble and is already launching himself at the other boy. Lance catches him with an oomph as the impact makes him lose his balance and fall on his back. Keith is crying into his chest, his small arms holding onto Lance for dear life.

 

Keith feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest, Lance has said nothing at all but the simple action conveys everything he wants to know. He can still be Lance’s friend, can still be a part of his life and the knowledge only serves to make more tears leak out of his eyes. He is so relieved, so happy, so warm in Lance’s embrace as the older teen continues to hold him rubbing soothingly along his back, whispering comforting words into his ears.

 

“Please don’t say things like that about yourself, Keith. You are an amazing person, so strong and brave and I’m proud to call you my friend. I’ll always be here for you because that’s what friends do, so please don’t cry, smiling suits you more.”

 

And Keith believes him. He believes that Lance will never leave him, that he’ll always be there whenever he needs someone and he silently vows to himself that he will do the same and more for the boy who has given him a new life.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_Five years later_

 

“KEITH!”

 

The sound of his name makes his attacker halt their hand mid-slash and he let out a sigh, at least that’s one less bruise to worry about. He takes Ulaz offered hand and gets back on his feet, dusting himself off as Lance walks toward him. Ulaz bows to the prince before excusing himself.

 

“He really did a number on you, huh.” The teasing smirk does nothing for his mood, he knows he’s not up to par with the seasoned soldier yet but he’s trying dammit. “Aww is widdle Keithypoo sulking.” The sing song voice only serves to makes his mood more sour.

 

 _“I am not sulking.”_ He grinds out as he bats away the offending hand that keeps poking his cheek. Seriously, what is the point of Lance coming here? To make fun of him?

 

“Come on, lighten up, I made time in my tight schedule to come here the least you could do is act happy to see me you know.”

 

“Wow, I’m honored.” If you can’t tell, he’s being sarcastic right now.

 

“You’re so not cute. What happened to the little guy who cried into my chest because he missed me so much”

 

“Gone”

 

“Bring him back I like him.” Before he could get another word in the royal tutor was already rushing towards them. “Times up, Your Highness. We must hurry, the hearing will start in five dobashes and arriving late is unfitting for a prince”

 

“I’m coming” Lance drawls out.

 

He turns to smile at Keith, ruffling his hair, “I have to go now. I’ll come visit you again soon.” Keith moves away from the hand and smoothes down his hair.

 

“Will you stop doing that? I’m the same height as you now.”

 

“Still younger than me though.” The prince chuckles before walking away and greeting Ulaz who just came out of the house. “Try not to get beat up so much. Don’t go easy on him Ulaz!” And with a final wave, he was gone leaving Keith to look after him. Lance has been so busy nowadays always attending meetings and hearings. He’s never going to say it but he’s starting to get quite lonely.

 

“Ready for another round?” Ulaz tosses him his practice sword and both of them get into position. Lance is working towards his dreams and Keith is too. The prince is turning eighteen in less than a year and Keith is nowhere near the levels to take on the participants in the paladin selection yet. But he will because he refuses to give the place beside the Altean to anyone else.

 

He knows best how dangerous the universe can be and if Lance insists on going out there, he’ll be with him every step of the way come high or low. Countless battles will occur and he will continually throw himself into them to protect his prince with everything he got.

 

Because he’s Keith- from the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:  
> The meaning of Keith's name in this fic is actually the real meaning of his name. I want Lance to give him something meaningful so I tried searching up the meaning of Keith and most of what I find are wood, forest, large area of wood etc. Then I stumble across gold. Keith in Irish mean 'from the battlefield' and I thought this is awesome. It's so perfect and I absolutely have to include it in here. Hence the name of the title.
> 
> Talk Voltron with me (or literally anything else really) here: [my tumblr page](https://itswhatimreallythinking.tumblr.com/)


End file.
